<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>It Wasn't Supposed to Happen Like This by HPTR</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25642678">It Wasn't Supposed to Happen Like This</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/HPTR/pseuds/HPTR'>HPTR</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Angst, Drama &amp; Romance, M/M, Male Slash, Mpreg, Mpreg Harry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 11:48:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,051</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25642678</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/HPTR/pseuds/HPTR</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry did not expect to get pregnant from their encounter. The consequences of that one night's actions comes back to haunt Harry Potter, and he doesn't know what to do about it. And the other parent wanted absolutely nothing to do with him. </p>
<p>Warnings: MPreg! Tags will be updated as the chapter progresses</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harry Potter/Tom Riddle</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>131</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>It Wasn't Supposed to Happen Like This</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><b>Chapter 1:</b> It Wasn’t Supposed to Happen Like This<br/>
<b>Rating:</b> M<br/>
<b>Genres:</b> Drama/Romance/Angst</p>
<p><b>Summary:</b> AU, possibly with a mix of muggle and magical world. When the healers told the reason he became sick, it took Harry by complete surprise. The consequences of that one night’s actions comes back to haunt Harry Potter, and he doesn’t know what to do about it. More than that, Harry couldn’t tell anyone about his baby. And the other parent wanted absolutely nothing to do with him. All that he could do was face the obstacles that life threw his path, and make sure that he and his baby would survive. </p>
<p><b>Warning:</b> This is a Slash, Mpreg story, so if this is not you cup tea, I'm sorry.</p>
<p><b>Disclaimer:</b> I don’t own the wonderful world of Harry Potter Franchise. It belongs to its creator J.K. Rowling, Warner Brother’s media and its properties. I only own the plot of the story</p>
<p>________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________</p>
<p>
  <i>This wasn’t supposed to happen. Honestly, he really did not expect this to happen….</i>
</p>
<p>Harry Potter looked up at the clock hanging on the wall of his hotel room: eight O’ clock, at night.  As he blankly glanced towards the large glass window panes of his bedroom, he could see droplets of water racing downwards. The dark-purple window curtains occasionally stirred through from the slightly open window. He could feel the cold wintry breeze come in, so he went and closed it. Several lights from individual apartment room could be seen from others high-rise building rooms nearby.</p>
<p>It was raining heavily outside. The torrential downpour showed no signs of stopping anytime soon. Strong howling winds, long streaks of bright lightning with loud thunder, accompanied the downpour throughout the later part of the day. The rain water could be seen be seen drowning into the drains as it landed on the dark black road. The yellow glow of the street lights illuminated the almost empty wet cold asphalt sidewalks.  Occasionally, few cars, with bright headlights, could still be seen driving away into the darkness.</p>
<p>
  <i>Fate, destiny, whatever the heck one decided to call it… truly hated him…. </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Why him?!</i>
</p>
<p>Lying on a large full-sized yellow-cream colored bedspread, a messy raven haired young man, with a blank face, thought anxiously. He propped his back against the large soft pillows, lying along the headboard,  then brought his knees closer towards himself, and enclosed it within his arms, in an attempt to warm himself. His usually dazzling emerald green eyes were now distant.</p>
<p>Harry stared at the now quiet baby sleeping snugly in the crib, which lay adjacent to his bed. His emotions were all over the place, as the events of last week finally caught up to him; realization hitting him, right in the gut. All the elation and happiness he felt after giving birth has now turned to fear and panic.</p>
<p>Harry still could not believe that he gave birth him just about a week ago. Not that he wasn’t already shocked, scared, and stressed when he first learned that he was pregnant. It was way too late when he learned about his pregnancy- too late to do anything. After all, he did not show any of the typical symptoms of pregnancy- no nausea, no morning sickness, no usual weight gain, no abdominal swelling. The fatigue he did experience, he thought it was because he was working too hard, and not getting enough sleep. He was about to give birth to the baby, when the healers told him apprehensively that he was pregnant. He could easily recall his surprised look, eyes becoming large round saucers even in the midst of severe pain he was experiencing.</p>
<p>It had been few days since he was discharged, and Harry couldn’t be happier to get out of there. He absolutely did not like the quiet, isolated, clinical atmosphere.  More than that, Harry absolutely abhorred and disliked the discreet stares those people sent in his direction. The judgmental looks, silent disapproving facial expressions, whispered conversations when they did not realize Harry was keenly observing them. It made him feel guilty and miserable during the short stay. Though they tried hide it when staff came to check on him and the baby. However, he could not blame them. After all, having a child out of wedlock is very much frowned upon in their world. More than that not giving the name of the other parent… well, that was considered downright criminal.</p>
<p>Right now, it pained and loathed for Harry to think, even more to say it loud, the only good thing that has been going for him is that he was alone when he gave birth his baby boy.  After all, he could not bear to see the disappointed gazes of his friends and family.</p>
<p>Taking a deep breath, slowly Harry got up from the large bed. He took in few more deep breaths trying to quell his ambivalent emotions. He decide to try one more time. He went to telephone placed in the drawing room, and dialed a number. The phone continued to ring for quite a while before it switched off abruptly. Harry sighed again.</p>
<p>Harry made several attempts at contacting the other parent, once he left the hospital, but it was of no use. He did not respond back in any shape or form. He did not want to see Harry, let alone talk with him after their last encounter. Their last meeting broke Harry despite how much he tried not to show it. This was not how he imagined how he would give birth to his child.</p>
<p>
  <i>Why him, indeed?!</i>
</p>
<p>________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________</p>
<p><b>Author’s Note:</b> This is an AU with a mixture of magical and muggle world so that I can include magical stuff if a situation call for it, and work around the statue of secrecy.  The idea of this story came to me when I read about “cryptic pregnancy.”</p>
<p>I tried my very best to proof-read this story to the very best of my ability. So if there are any mistakes, they’re my own. Please point them out so I’m can correct it. Also I will try to post longer chapters in the future.</p>
<p>Constructive criticism will be accepted. Flames not so much.  Also I wanted to post this today since today is Harry Potter’s birthday.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>